Faceless Shadow
by Ultidragonlord
Summary: An unknown man is on a simple bounty collect when he is thrust into a new job, reluctantly with the help of a human, a tree, a rodent, an overexcited, too literal alien and the daughter of Thanos herself. Will they successfully save the Galaxy, or will they fail and doom it? (Rated T just in case)
1. Chapter 1

Faceless Shadow

Chapter 1

Grabbing a Bounty… well trying to.

I am an Assassin, Bounty Hunter and Thief. I disguise myself with a black hood and cloak with tight, black, light armoured under clothes with a multitude of weapons including pistols in case things get hectic, a retractable red laser sword with a slightly curved 'blade', some smoke bombs and what kind of assassin doesn't have a sniper, also I had a faceless mask. My left glove contained a gravity manipulator to pick up stuff from afar, created by yours truly.

My faceless mask contained scanners for me and for database recognition for others that was created by my father, he was a great man but was backstabbed, literally, by his closest friends, so I promised myself I would take revenge, so far, I got nothing on them, it was almost as if they didn't even exist, like me, gotta stay invisible.

I sat upon a rooftop, scanning people for a good cash-prize, my helmet's scanner searched for anyone that was of interest until I came across someone who had a bounty of 5k units "Hmmm, I'll catch you later" so I took out my sniper, put in a tracking ammo into the gun and took aim, my mask's HUD made a calculation and showed an estimate of where the bullet would hit, so I aimed at my bounty's thick boot so he wouldn't feel it impact, I pulled the trigger and then on my HUD's map a red dot appeared at his location, "Hehe, I will look for you, I will find you, and I will- oh, they want him alive, great, even more work for me" I muttered to myself.

I continued my rooftop scouting and I saw next to a fountain a small furry bipedal thing and a tree creature dwarfing the furry thing, I then scanned them and turned out it was an illegal test subject taking part in genetic and cybernetic enhancements, if these were 'enhancements' then I would hate to see him before he became a rodent, he probably was still a rodent before, although he had no bounty, "Well then, Rocket" I saw his name "looks like you're safe, for now, you too 'Groot'."

I then saw a man with a red coat, black hair and- "40 thousand units!" I muttered, "not a lot of those around" I aimed my sniper towards him and fired at his coat, it hooked on and another red dot appeared on my HUD, I then strapped my sniper to my back and ran to the next building and followed my walking money into a building, I waited near the entrance with my deactivated laser sword in my right hand and one of my dual pistols in my left, I then noticed a green woman, who my scanners detected as Gamora, daughter of Thanos eating a fruit walk to the entrance and also waited just outside.

We stared at each other for a moment before I looked back towards the door that my money walked through, I broke the silence by saying "So, what are you doing here, doing Thanos' dirty work again?" with my voice modulator active and set to a mechanical voice. She didn't say anything, "You gonna say something?" the silence answered my question "Ok then" then I heard the hiss of a door opening.

"Farewell, Mr. Quill" a voice came through the door and the person who I tracked was pushed through the door, holding a strange orb with markings and symbols on it "Hey, we had a deal bro!". He then saw us, although probably noticed Gamora more than I because of his brain activity.

"What happened?" Asked Gamora.

"Uh, this guy just backed out of a deal on me" my bounty replied.

"Yea, that happens to me sometimes too, I usually end up killing them in the end, but I let them change their answer, then I kill them" I explained, and that's true.

"That makes sense, if there's one thing I hate, it's a man without integrity, Peter Quill, people call me Star-Lord"

"Notheydon't" I coughed.

"Wow, way to shoot a man's dream down" pouted Peter or 'Star-Lord'.

"You have the bearing of a man of honor" Gamora complimented, probably as a distraction because I noticed her walk closer, eyeing the orb which he was idly throwing it up and catching it, although she can have it, all I care about is grabbing my bounty.

"Well, I wouldn't say that, people say it _about_ me all the time"

"No they don't"

"Just, st- ompf" Gamora grabbed the orb and kicked him in the gut, then ran off, knocking two civilians down, before I could react he grabbed a ball from his pocket and threw it at her, it then turned into a pair of bolas and wrapped around her legs.

I then jumped onto Peter and turned him around, put his arms behind his back and was about to cuff him but I was then pulled back by an unknown force, but my suit's sensors were reading it as… plant matter, then I remembered a humanoid tree and a small mammal, also humanoid, something then blocked my view.

"Put 'im in the bag! Put 'im in the bag!" I was then being lifted "Not him! The other guy!" my HUD then said, **[SHOCK DEFENSE SYSTEM INITIATED]** and the big tree guy and the mammal started screaming in pain in their distraction, I grabbed my laser sword from my belt and sliced off Groot's vines that were trapping me and I threw Rocket off somewhere. While I was being distracted Peter went after Gamora to get his orb, or who knows, maybe he stole the orb from her and she's just trying to get it back, I don't know.

Peter tried to jump on top of her but was kicked in mid air, then Gamora rolled on top of him with her knife out "this wasn't the plan" that, was not good on my part so I raised my left hand and activated my gravity manipulator and made it fly from her hand, into mine, she looked at me with rage but continued with what she was doing, she grabbed the orb and jumped down from the bridge, onto the lower level, I then pursuited my target but he went along the bridge and when he was in position jumped down onto Gamora again, but also ended up being under her, again. "Fool, you should've learned."

"I don't learn, one of my issues," he then strapped something to her side and turned it on shooting her crashing into a nearby fountain, I then noticed Groot and Rocket walk towards him with a bag, the Groot shoved him in and tightened the neck so he couldn't escape "Oh no you don't,"

"Quit smilin' ya idiot, we're supposed ta be professionals" I then jumped down in front of them and activated my sword, turns out Gamora had the same idea and walked towards them with her own sword out, not a dagger. "You gotta be kiddin' me" Gamora shoved him out the way, I sliced at the Groot's arms while Gamora checked the dropped bag, she was surprised to see not Mr. Quill, but the end of a gun, which fired a stun shot which started sending high volts through her body, knocking her out. Peter quickly escaped from the bag and ran away, I followed after him, when I nearly caught up to him he then fell over, writhing in pain, I took the opportunity to put him in cuffs that I carry everywhere, just in case. But I then heard " **drop your weapon!"** coming from a speaker.

"Oh dear" I checked my battery for a little toy I had been working on but it takes a while to charge up, "I really needed to change that" then a few guys walked up to us.

"Grab him" said an older looking one, I took out my sword for the third time during this fight, I then get a notification on my HUD saying **{BATTERY CHARGED}** and I smiled underneath my mask. I then decided to change my voice modulator to be more insectoid with deep sounding clicks and crackles.

"I'm afraid, it's time for me to go" I then pushed a button on my left gauntlet, but nothing happened, I then pushed it again, nothing yet again "Come on, don't give up on me yet" it then showed **{ERROR}** "Bugger" I jumped toward one of the men and tried to slice at him but was stopped when I was shocked into unconsciousness.

 **Hey guys, it's me, I've got a new Fanfiction here for you guys, now you guys may be wondering, 'Where is hiding among lightning,' well, I can't seem to find the motivation or inspiration to do more, but I am slowly making progress and as for my SCP rewrite, I'm still moulding my SCP (not literally) but here's something, I've kept the names of the researchers from the original story so, yay.**

 **Anyway, see ya later.**


	2. Chapter 2

Faceless Shadow

Chapter 2:

Clay and the Kyln

"Peter Jason Quill, from terra, raised from youth by a band of mercenaries called the Ravagers, led by Yondu Udonta" As Corpsman Dey explained this Peter flipped them the bird and made it look like an accident.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know how this machine worked"

"And finally, we have someone who we don't even know his skin colour, what we do know however, is that this guy is like a ghost, he goes in and out without leaving a trace as to where he would be next."

"So, how was he captured then if he is a so called 'ghost'?" Asked Denarian Saal.

"He is known to strike at areas that aren't as densely populated, or that's what Vincent Brooks said" at this 'Ghost' suddenly snapped his head towards Dey and moved closer towards the thick glass, showing information about the prisoners on lineup. "Oh? You know of this 'Vincent'?"

Ghost slowly nodded his head and said with a deep, robotic, monotone voice "He and I have some unfinished business."

"And what would this business be?" Denarian asked. Ghost didn't respond and instead just stood back and continued staring at them. "Fine then. Send all five to the Kyln, I hope you enjoy seeing your little friend again, Ghost,"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The Kyln

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"I guess most of Nova Corps wanna uphold the laws, but these ones here, they're corrupt and cruel. But, hey, that's not my problem. I ain't gonna be here long. I've escaped 22 prisons, this one's no different." Rocket explained "You're lucky the broad showed up, because otherwise, me and Groot would be collecting that bounty right now, and you'd be getting drawn and quartered by Yondu and those Ravagers."

"That bounty, was supposed to be _mine_ , alright and now, I'm going to meet the very person, who took the most valuable thing from me" I snapped, my voice still the same from the lineup.

"So what? You can just get it back from him no big deal,"

A guard then stepped in front of us "Hold."

"I cannot resurrect the dead, rodent," he shot a look of anger at me.

"Don't ever call me a rodent"

"Well raccoons _are_ rodents" Peter added in.

"What's a Raccoon?" Rocket asked.

"'What's a Raccoon?' It's what you are, stupid" Peter said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Ain't no thing like me, except me," we then continued through the prison.

"So, this orb this orb has a real shiny blue suitcase, Ark of the Covenant, Maltese Falcon sort of vibe. What is it?"

"I am Groot," Groot stepped in.

"So what? What's the Orb?"

"I have no words for an honourless thief,"

"Haha, that's funny, 'cause before when you were distracting _my_ bounty," I looked at Rocket "you said he was a man of honour," I laughed.

"Like you said, it was a distraction," Gamora snapped.

"Yeah, well that's pretty high and mighty coming from the lackey of a genocidal maniac," Gamora looked at Rocket "Yea, I know who you are. Anyone who's anyone knows who you are, even the guy without eyes."

"Hey! I have eyes. And they are beautiful." I snapped Rocket tried to contain his laughter.

"I am Groot," said Groot… again.

"Well, that's just as fascinating as the first 89 times you told us that. What is wrong with Giving Tree, here?"

"Well, he don't know talking good like me and you. So his vocabulistics is limited to 'I' and 'am' and 'Groot'. Exclusively in that order,"

"I tell you what, that's gonna wear real thin, real fast,"

"Anyway," I said before anyone could start arguing again "What's so special about the orb that Ronan would send you to retrieve it?"

"I wasn't retrieving the orb for Ronan, I was betraying him. I had an agreement to sell it to a third party," Gamora replied.

"Oh? Interesting,"

We then looked over to see a blue alien holding a device, which caused Peter to slip into the room before the door closed "Hey!" he yelled.

Then my view shifted to another bag, which held my items, I did a quick scan, it showed everything was in there, perfect, so, using my left hand, I subtly pointed it towards my sword, I then activated my glove and the sword hilt lifted into the air, then shot through the fence, right into my hand, while Peter was also getting beat by a stun stick by the guard who was holding his device.

I activated my sword and went into a defensive position, my hands were still cuffed but i've practiced in these conditions.

I made a move against a guard and sliced at his chest, but he jumped back… into a wall, so I stabbed him in the chest and cut upwards, slicing him in half, then moved onto the next guard who shot a taser at me and my entire body shook violently and I fell to the ground.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Later

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Ghost woke up in a glass room, sitting in a chair, hands behind his back, he tried to stand up but the chair and hsi legs were chained to the floor, "Good to see you're awake," he looked towards the direction of the voice and there was a security standing there, the voice and silhouette was feminine, then she stepped out of the shadow, "You know, I have been obsessed with finding you, I have spent every waking hour looking for any clue, even the smallest hint of where you could be, but now, you are here."

"You know, if you wanted to have dinner with me you could've just asked," Ghost said with a hidden grin.

"Oh don't flatter yourself, I don't even know what you look like, no one does and _that's_ what annoys me, you could be anyone walking down the street, you could pass by any Nova Corps security, and they wouldn't even _think_ to check you," she then paused "But you never did, didn't you? You always stayed away from major planets, only going to small ones that hold the most crime, where you can easil-"

 _*SNORE*_

"Ghost?"

 _*SNORE*_

"Ghost!"

"Ye- yeah?! What? Sorry, were you saying something 'cause I just dozed off and _*yawn*_ couldn't stay awake," Ghost drowsily said.

"Anyway, as I was saying, you stayed on smaller crime-filled planets, which is why you were caught so easily, but why-"

"Boring, I already know this stuff since… well… you're talking about me, but what I do want to know is, when will I be free from this shit-show? I have plans to go to Terra, I've heard they have some really great tropical islands, maybe I could go and relax on one of their beaches, you're welcome to join me if you wish,"

"I'll pass,"

A door on the side then opened up that lead out of the room and about a dozen guards filed in through the door, "Hello Lieutenant Roxwell, if you are finished flirting with the prisoner here, can we begin this unmasking?" said a particular guard who was obviously above the rest.

"Um, I prefer to be called 'Ghost' and not 'Prisoner', that would be absolutely wonderful," Interrupted Ghost before Roxwell could respond to the man in charge "Also, could someone please tell me why my scanning system is non functional?"

"Jamming signal," Replied the man.

"Huh, so what is your name then?"

"Warden,"

"I said name, not position,"

"It's both,"

'Strange name' thought Ghost 'not the strangest though'.

Everyone stood along the edges of the rectangular room, each guard spaced apart evenly,one however was right up on the glass, then a piece of the glass suddenly steamed and a minor alarm went off as the thick human sized glass separated from the rest of the cell, probably a holding cell, and the room flashed red along with the alarm, signifying that the door was being opened, the guard then stood through the door and walked up to me, he then reached his hand above my head "Ladies and Gentlemen," Warden began "I give you… Ghost," the guard then placed his hand on top of my head to remove Ghost's mask, then his hand became trapped by an invisible force, with Ghost grinning behind is mask his AI then announced **{UNKNOWN INDIVIDUAL HAS COME INTO CONTACT WITH MASK WITH THE INTENTION OF REMOVAL STARTING REMOVAL OPERATION}** a high voltage electrical current then released from his mask and shocked the guard, killing him after 5 seconds of screams.

"Hm… cute," Ghost casually said.

 **Well that does it for this chapter, I know it's been a while but I don't have a lot of motivation most of the time but eh, what can you do about it ay? Also I couldn't find who the warden of the Kyln was so I made my own, if there is actually a named warden in the comics or something please tell me.**

 **Hope you guys enjoy and I will see you all next chapter.**


End file.
